Dear Teacher Colin
by communigaytion
Summary: Merlin gets a job as a sixth year teacher. [Oneshot]


_**Summary:**_

_**Merlin gets a job as a sixth year teacher**_

_**Notes:**_

_**I don't own Merlin.**_

_**Merlin is called by his actor's name, Colin Morgan.**_

_**i will be copying and pasting from the wiki page cuz im too lazy to write full on episodes**_

_**Ships: **_

_**Canon ships only (Arwen and Freylin)**_

_**Warning/s: **_

_**Slight violence, executions, spoilers, Merlin making kids into fanfic writers and artists, and Uther Pendragon.**_

_**Time set: **_

_**After series end, and is at a modern era with his young form. 2019.**_

He had started the job normally, introducing himself to the class and making the class introduce themselves since it was the start of the year. He headed straight to work afterwards, smiling at his students.

It was until a week that he started to feel nostalgic about his past.

He itched towards his first journal, from when he was back at Camelot. It had been decades since he opened it, and decided to take it with him to work.

He would glance at it from time to time, reading and grading his students' paperwork. the student's have noticed, and a little boy decided to ask about it. "Oh? This? It's just a story that i found in an old library once, nothing special" Merlin had become in expert at lying. He hated it, but he knew it was necessary.

The boy, John, had pursed his lips. This made Colin raise a eyebrow. "Can.." John paused, and Colin urged him to say what he wanted. "Can you tell us the story?" Merlin grinned at this and nodded, flicking his wrist and john immediately went to his seat.

Some of the children had smiled, while others hadn't cared.

Colin cleared his throat, and everyone had turned their attention to him. "We'll be reading a story today due to John's request. Everyone can finish their worksheets first then i'll get started" The children nodded and muttered an "Okay"

The children were done in no time, not wanting to deal with more work and just listen to the story. Colin beamed at how fast they were and put down his papers. He could grade his students' paperwork after he reads the first one he calls 'The Dragons Call'

"Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes, Abigail?" Colin hums, reaching for his journal.

"What is the story about?"

"Ah, it's about the Arthurian Legend. Have you heard of it?" The children groan, which makes him chuckle.

"Yeah!" The children reply.

"How come we can't listen to another story? The Arthurian Legend is boring!" One of the kids spill out, and the mutter in agreement.

Colin sighs. "It is a different story, Will" He still wasn't used to that name, after all this time. "This time, the story will be focused on the sorcerer Merlin" he explains, opening his journal and not letting the kids speak.

He decides to be a bit cheeky and pretends to read.

"No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young arriving at the gates of - a boy that will, in time, father the legend. His name: Merlin" He grins at his impression of Kilgharrah, but feels a pain in his heart knowing that the dragons are extinct.

Due to his magic, Merlin had seen scenes that he shouldn't have known. He have seen secret conversations between Uther and Arthur, and how attacks are formed. He saw how Valient got his shield, and how Mary turned herself into Lady Helen. Therefore, after he memorized everything, which took about six years, he wrote them into a journal because he knew that he would in the future forget. It took about the same time as he did with memorizing his life back in Camelot with writing the whole thing down.

Merlin, a boy on the cusp of adulthood, arrives in Camelot hoping to find an use for the strange metaphysical powers he has possessed before he could even talk. Instead, he learns that King Uther Pendragon, ruler of Camelot, despises magic and has instituted a kingdom-wide ban on any practice of sorcery under penalty of death. Merlin witnesses the execution of Thomas Collins, who has been accused of using magic by Uther. His mother Mary swears vengeance on Uther for the murder of her son before vanishing into thin air to avoid arrest. Uther ignores the event and carries on as if nothing happened. He then orders a festival in to celebrate twenty years without magic in Camelot, though his ward Morgana warns that he will only make enemies by continuing to persecute those who use sorcery.

Soon after, Merlin meets Uther's court-physician Gaius, and saves the elderly man's life when Gaius falls from a balcony. Although Merlin denies it, Gaius believes that his young apprentice has magical powers, but swears not to tell the king; Merlin is given a room and Gaius realises that the boy has been sent by his mother to Camelot to be protected. Meanwhile, Mary intercepts the convoy of Lady Helen of Mora, a famed singer scheduled to perform at Uther's festival, and murders her using a poppet. Mary uses a glamour to assume Helen's appearance, but the enchantment is incomplete as Mary's true form can be seen in mirrors. As Merlin sleeps, he hears an ominous voice repeating his name, and he soon awakes.

At breakfast, Gaius knocks a bucket of water off the table, causing Merlin to inadvertently use his abilities to prevent it from falling. Gaius, having confirmed Merlin's secret, warns the boy never to use his powers lest he risks being killed. Later, Merlin witnesses a knight bullying his servant and steps in to stop and defend him, only to discover that the knight is actually Arthur Pendragon, son of the King and heir to the throne of Camelot. Merlin is imprisoned, during which he hears the same ominous voice calling his name. The next morning, Gaius arranges the boy's release, and Merlin is sentenced to a day in the stocks where he meets Morgana's handmaiden, Gwenevere, who shyly flirts with him.

After being released, Merlin confronts Arthur again, and is baited by Arthur into a fight using maces. Merlin uses his abilities in order to prevent Arthur from striking him, but winds up losing when he sees Gaius watching. Arthur spares Merlin more time in jail, citing his bravery and some indefinable quality about the boy. Meanwhile, Mary returns to Camelot in the disguise of Helen and dines with King Uther; she comments on the difficulty of Arthur growing up without a mother, and remarks that the bond between mother and son is nearly impossible to replace. That night, Merlin is again awoken by the same voice and sets out to find its source, winding up in a cave beneath the castle where Kilgharrah, The Great Dragon is imprisoned. The dragon insists that Merlin is destined to use his gifts to protect Arthur, despite Merlin's disbelief.

the next morning, Merlin is awoken by Gaius, who instructs him to deliver several concoctions. One is for Morgana, who is suffering from nightmares, and Merlin arrives to find Morgana changing clothes behind a screen; Morgana mistakes Merlin for Gwen, and Merlin helps Morgana around the screen until Gwen arrives, saving Merlin the embarrassment of being discovered. Morgana asks Gwen for her opinion on whether to wear a purple gown or a revealing red dress and "Give them a night they'll really remember." Merlin delivers another elixir to Lady Helen, and discovers Mary's poppet in the singer's private quarters, but convinces Mary that he had not seen anything when she returns as he is leaving. That evening, Mary's true form is discovered by a handmaiden who sees Mary's reflection in a mirror, and Mary kills the girl. At the feast, Morgana appears wearing the revealing red dress which makes every man and especially Arthur get to their plate. Then, Mary appears before Uther's court in the guise of Helen and sings, weaving an enchantment that puts the court to sleep and rapidly ages the Castle.

Merlin, protecting himself from the spell by covering his ears, sees Mary prepare to throw a dagger at Arthur, but intervenes by using magic to drop a chandelier on her. When the song stops, the enchantment is lifted and the court awakens, but Mary, in her true form, makes one last effort to kill Arthur, throwing the dagger at him. Merlin intervenes again, slowing time in order to pull Arthur from the weapon's path, and is rewarded by Uther for saving the heir's life by being made Arthur's manservant. Neither seems thrilled by the prospect.

The next day, Gaius gives Merlin a book of magic to study in secret, but the boy is called away by a message from Arthur for his first day of duty.

Colin had included conversations aswell, and it seems that the children seemed amused about Merlin's personality and how he treats the future king.

And then they started to read a chapter of his journal everyday after that, and the kids grew more and more attached to the people in the stories that Colin had told. Some had claimed that they were Gwen, Some claimed that they were Merlin and some Arthur.

Children started talking to their parents about the stories, saying that Arthur is a prat and Merlin is a young boy rather than an old man. The parents questioned Colin about it and was surprised by his response. He had told them the same thing that the kids told them, yet there were many old libraries around that didn't have the book.

As the story progressed, the children favoured Merlin and Arthur. And, Morgana had become more despised as they were nearing 'The coming of Arthur'. Girls had missed Freya, had often drew her in what they thought she looked like which made Merlin's heart warm and always had the drawings set up on his desk. This also included Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin himself.

Colin had used the book as punishment for the children too. If they weren't behaving correctly (The whole class, not one person) in class, then he wouldn't read the story for three whole weeks.

Whenever they did a writing test to prove if they're good at writing or not, they would create their own adventures of Merlin and his friends. Some would either just create their own characters and stories too, which is equally as fine.

The story ended in May.

The children were sad, and cried a lot after the ending. Colin himself had to stop his tears from coming, cause even though it had been a long time, it still hurts.

When school ended, Colin grinned to himself as the children get up and ready for the bus' and their parents. "A truck passes by, and an older Merlin is seen walking through Avalon, also known as Glastonbury Tor. He was still waiting for Arthur to rise as Kilgharrah told him he was destined to do. He was wearing shabby but modern clothes" The children stop for a second and grin at the man.

A knock came from the door and there was two men, a teacher from the year 11 classroom and a man dressed as a knight looking as if he jumped into the ocean with his attire on. The entire classroom went agape while the year 11 teacher, Daisy, tried to pull the man back before Colin had said that he had the situation under control.

"Merlin! Why'd you have to make everything so dramatic?" Shouted the man, who threw the nearest thing next to him to the man. Merlin dodged and rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy who visits me while covered in water AND dressed as a knight!" Merlin retorted.

"Idiot"

"Dollop-head"

"Again with that name! What does it mean?!"

"Arthur Pendragon, don't you remember?"

"No!"

The children were shocked, and stood there with their mouths open as they watched the two men bicker. It was only when another one of their classmates had snickered at their conversation that they had snapped out of it.

"Arthur! Merlin!" The kids screamed and ran towards the men, with smiles stilled on their faces. Arthur looked confused, but Merlin just stayed calm and smiled back at the children. "Arthur! Why are you here? There aren't any wars yet!"

"Merlin! Can you show us your magic?!"

"Arthur! How come you're a prat?"

"Merlin! What happened after Gwen became queen?"

Many questions were thrown at them, and Merlin had dodged them very well because of Arthur and his habit of throwing things at him. Arthur, however, tried his best to answer all the questions he could. It wasn't much, but the children understood.

_[can i just say that that RHYMED]_

"Children! You're going to miss your bus and your parents are waiting! Out!" Merlin points to the door which makes the children pout. "We'll continue this tomorrow" Once those words were said the children's faces immediately lit up and they all tried to go as fast as they can without angering their teacher.

Once the children were gone, Arthur and Merlin looked at each other. "I waited so long, Arthur"

"I know Merlin, i'm sorry"

Arthur hugged Merlin and Merlin groaned. "Arthur, you prat, you're making my clothes wet!"

Arthur smirks.

"Exactly"


End file.
